Roach and Ghost's Rescue
by mbKingdomhearts
Summary: I couldn't let my two favorite characters burn out. So here is their rescue story. I may continue, but I just couldn't resist saving them.
1. Saved

The fire started burning through my clothes.

_This is it._

The traitor's Pave Low had left not too long ago. I stared up at the sky, my hope slowly fading. My eyes began to close when out of nowhere there was movement in the woods next to us. Something flew through the air and landed on us. It was water. It splashed onto us and extinguished the fire. Gallons of it flew through the air. It washed away the gasoline and the fire was gone. Ghost shifted a little, but nothing more. He needed help, and fast. More and more water pounded on us. Whoever was throwing it seemed like they were going to drown us. Eventually, the water ceased and more movement occurred in the woods. I heard footsteps closing in on us and voices growing louder. Soldiers swarmed onto Ghost. They began tearing his uniform where his wounds were. A medic appeared and opened his first aid kit. He began to extract the bullets. Hope slowly began to build up inside me again. Suddenly, someone started to drag me into the woods by hooking their arms around my shoulders. Another soldier helped by picking up my feet, allowing us to move faster. I looked over to where Ghost was being picked up. Time seemed to slow when I saw who was helping carry him. It completely shocked me, mostly because I hadn't seen her in five years. She was easy to identify by her bright, blonde hair and her favorite weapon that was slung over her shoulder, the Scar-H. It was Kassie "Sassy" Semma. I couldn't take my eyes off of her out of disbelief. Here she was, right before my eyes after all these years saving my life and Ghost's. We moved quickly through the woods until we came to another clearing and I heard a helicopter. I was carried onto it followed by Ghost. After we were laid on separate beds, Kassie turned to me.

"You really can survive anything, Roach." She said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back, thankful for her help.

"Back to the base!" She yelled.

"Yes, Captain!"

And with that, the helicopter rose into the air.


	2. Kassie

"Captain, what are your orders?"

"Get my favorite Scottish comrade on the line."

Kassie started to let some of that "sassy" attitude slip that gave her the nickname Sassy. She was sometimes called Kass "the sass", but more often than not it was just "Sassy". I had an idea who this comrade was going to be, but I just let things play out.

"I'm on it Captain!" The soldier saluted Kassie and then left to fulfill her orders.

We had landed not too far from where we took off. Kassie and her team had a secret underground base that Ghost and I were transported too. It was difficult to see because of the dense forest, but I was surprised they hadn't been spotted so far. The base was made up of about four large rooms. If you walked straight in to the base there would be a room to your right which serves as the computer room and the technical equipment room. The room on the left stored guns, grenades, and various other weapons. We were in the very back which contained three couches against the wall, more computers on desks that lined a portion of the left side of the room with a soldier currently working on one, and a large television that was most likely used for briefing missions with a table and chairs in front of it. One other room could be entered through the back. It was at the far right corner and I assumed it was used for supplies because that was written on the only box I could see from where I was lying. Kassie had told us that their radar had picked up unidentified aircraft and gunshots could be heard so they headed out to check on the commotion. But, when they got there all they saw was me and Ghost being shot by Shepherd and tossed into a ditch. Because of their low numbers, they waited in the cover of the forest until Shepherd left and then came to our rescue. I now heard the soldier that took Kassie's orders telling her he was going to transfer the connection to one of our computers. Only audio could be heard from the computer, and the voice I heard wasn't Soap's as I thought it was going to be, but Price's.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

Kassie seemed a bit shocked, "Price?"

"Kassie, is that you?"

"Surprised?"

"You could say that. People presumed dead don't usually turn up alive."

"Well, I believe we could say the same about you."

"You've a point there."

"Where's Soap?"

"Oh, that's the reason for this call?"

"Shut up Price, I found Roach and Ghost. Where are you two?"

"They're alive?" Price sounded genuinely happy. It was odd compared to his rather indifferent nature.

"Okay, apparently I'm the only one who knew Shepherd was a traitor! And you two _were _too late, but I just happen to be a guardian angel."

"No kidding, that's fantastic!"

"The guardian angel part or Roach and Ghost being alive?"

I could hear Price laugh, "The Roach and Ghost being alive part."

"Well, I couldn't let two of my favorite comrades die out here. All because Shepherd wanted the Glory to himself. Now where are you?

"Where are we?"

Yes, we need to know where you are to bring them back to you. It's not exactly safe here, there's a war going on if you hadn't noticed.

"We're in hiding; don't you watch the news or something? For _your_ information, we're war criminals."

Kassie laughed and shook her head, "Figures. Only you two, I swear."

"We could use your help."

"Well it wouldn't be a reunion without me getting you out of trouble."

"Thanks Kass." Price rambled off coordinates.

Kassie gave a signal and the connection was lost. She was shaking her head, obviously frustrated.

"Watson!"

An older man with graying hair appeared from the computer room.

"Yes, Captain."

"Could you assemble a small team and fire up the Pave low? Tell Brenly to help these two on board."

As they carried out Kassie's orders they began to pick us off the beds and put us onto stretchers. Ghost moved his head towards me and opened his eyes.

"Roach? Ouch!" He yelped in pain as he moved his wounded shoulder.

"Oh you crybaby."

"Kassie," He managed a smile

"Go back to sleep."

"Where are you taking us?"

The soldiers carried us to the helicopter.

"I'm taking you to Price."

We were placed on the beds that had brought us here which were on opposite sides of the space behind the pilot and co-pilot. Watson was pushing flashing buttons and flipping switches that made no sense to me. If I didn't know any better, it would have looked like a kid randomly pushing things to see what happened. Kassie jumped into the co-pilot seat. The men who carried us on stayed with us seated on benches attached to the inside behind the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

"What about Soap?"

The doors were shut and Watson looked to Kassie for the orders to take off. She looked silently out the large window in front of her. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Him, too."


	3. Captain and the Captain?

Well this was awkward. First off, every time someone called for the "captain" both Soap and Kassie would answer and then everyone would be silent. Second of all, Kassie and Soap kept glancing at each other. Although I didn't blame her because he was in pretty bad shape. One arm was in a sling and his chest was wrapped in gauze from what you could see through his ripped clothing. There were cuts on his face and the black and purple was just starting to go away from under his left eye. Then there was Price, who just sent the awkwardness overboard.

"Well this has been fun," Kassie said as she rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

"Leaving so soon?" Price asked.

"You know I would love to catch up and all, but I can't."

"Why?" Soap looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "You've had five years to avoid 'catching up' with us."

"Yeah, well let's not bring that up now, okay?" Kassie looked a little bit sad.

"Well then what time would be good for you? Another five years sound good?" Soap laughed without humor.

Kassie took a deep breath to calm down and slowly asked, "Why does it matter now?"

"It matters a whole hell of lot! It matters now, five years ago, any of the years between that! Why'd you do it Kass?"

She looked down, "Seriously I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But we _will _talk about it!"

"Fine."

The captain, well, _our _captain backed off a bit. He was obviously still angry but let the conversation drop.

"Alright captains!" Price seemed a little amused, "What's next?"

Kassie seemed more than worried about the question. Price looked around the circle of people. And Soap, he grew angry again.

"Kassie is coming with us." It was clear that wasn't a question.

Soap scooped Kassie up with one arm and threw her over his good shoulder.

"What is this?"

Price looked back at Kassie's group of soldiers and nodded. Then, Kassie understood, they were following orders from that jerk Price and not listening to her! Who died and made him king!

"Traitors!"

Soap hauled Kassie to Nikolai's Pave Low where he practically threw her on board. They were kidnapping her. Nikolai looked back at Kassie with an apologetic smile. She just shrugged her shoulders. Mentally kicking herself, she should have known the soldiers she had command over would take orders from Price. Soap, Price, Ghost, and I jumped on board.

"Ghost, Roach?" We looked over at Soap, "Nice to have you back."

"Wow, this should be fun." Kassie's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Better believe it." Soap said as we started to take off.

_Should've ran, _Kassie thought, _should've ran._


End file.
